The Gauntlet
The Gauntlet is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Airdate June 14, 2008 Plot Gwen and Kevin fight a Techadon Robot inin a werehouse, while the Omnitrix is recharging. They manage to hold it off, but it is too strong. However, the Omnitrix recharges and Ben is able to defeat and destroy it with a Po lymorph from Viscosia named Goop. Kevin snatches the arm Gwen sliced off before it was destroyed and throws it in the trunk, and it is revealed to still have some life in it. While Kevin is wiping his car of the goo Ben blasted on it when the Techadon exploded, Cash and JT spill juice on Ben. Ben nearly goes alien on them, but decides they're not worth it. Later, Cash gets in a strop and JT suggests they trash Kevin's car. They throw it off an incomplete road, but it fails to break. The technology Kevin stole pours out and JT grabs the Techadon arm before Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrive. Cash thinks the arm is dumb, but JT tries to make it seem cool. When playing with it, he fires a laser and this inspires Cash. He takes it and puts it on. He decides to use it to beat up Ben, but JT notices something wrong. He tries to get it back, but Cash won't give it up so he rushes to warn Ben. JT tells Kevin and Gwen so Kevin goes after Cash to get vengeance on him wreaking his car, while Gwen questions JT because of him originally being friends with Ben. When Kevin finds Cash, he is fused with Techadon and is super strong. He beats Kevin up, leaving him with parts of stone, a metal arm and a torn face on his body. The Techadon moves through Cash and he orders Kevin to tell Ben to meet him at Mr. Smoothy. Gwen and JT find Ben and tell him about Kevin and they find him in his weaken state. Kevin warns Ben and he rushes back to Mr. Smoothy. Cash threatens the customers until Ben arrives and fights him as Chromastone. Chromastone defeats Cash and JT gets him to fight the Techadon's influence and reverts it into the glove. JT recounciles with Ben and goes off with Cash, while Gwen begins to forget something. Kevin is then heard moaning off-screen. Major Events *Ben first transforms into Goop. *Cash and JT learn about Ben's ability to turn into different aliens with the Omnitrix. *Cash (as Techadon) fights with Ben (as Chromastone). *Ben and the gang meet a Techadon Robot. Debuts *Techadon Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Goop Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Cash *JT Villains *Techadon (Cash) *Techadon Aliens Used *Goop (First Appearance) *Chromastone Trivia *This is the first and only time Cash is a true villain. All his other apperences, he was a minor antagonist/anti-hero. *Cash seems to know about Kevin Levin, stating that he used to be the coolest kid in town. *Apparently, Cash wants to kill Ben. But perhaps his intentions were strengthen due to the glove controlling him. *When Ben said to Kevin "no juice for you", it is a parody to the Seinfeld episode'' "Soup Nazi" where the soup chef says "no soup for you." *Cash and JT find out about the Omnitrix in this episode, although they already found out in the last episode of Ben 10, and seem to re-find out in ''Fame. *Kevin is willing to stand up for Ben when Cash stepped in, meaning that Kevin has truly forgiven Ben and treats Ben as a good friend (though teasing him throughout the series). *When we see Jetray's hologram the first time, he is just standing normally, but when we see the hologram the second time, he is in an upward flying position. *This is the second episode where one scene is shown on TV at the beginning of the episode Fame. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup